


Hello

by RiverOfWailing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany isn't the Holy Roman Empire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfWailing/pseuds/RiverOfWailing
Summary: Prussia, who still has not gotten over Holy Roman Empire's death, still fears for his new baby brother, Germany.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hello by Evanescence. The song is about the death of Amy Lee's little sister.

The church's bell was tolling when Prussia woke up. Something felt off when he looked outside through a window. It was a cloudy day.

Prussia entered Germany's room and glanced at the sleeping blonde child in front of him. It was the time for training and they were almost late.

"Germany? Wake up."

Germany never slept in. Always woke up early, even earlier than Prussia sometimes. He was the perfect little brother, he was a very obedient, brilliant and cute kid. Prussia couldn't have asked for more.

"Germany?"

Germany didn't move, he was still. So still.

Prussia frowned.

"Germany--"

With a flash of red, there was blood everywhere. 

Prussia started to sob as he helplessly watched his brother coughing over and over, spluttering blood. 

He gathered the child in his arms and cuddled him to his chest.

Germany was not breathing.

No, not again. 

He already lost Holy Rome, the poor boy died in his arms before he couldn't even get to know him. If he ever loses Germany, his beloved Germany, he would break into pieces--

It can't be.

God, please...

He held the child closer. He smelled blood.

It felt like a bad dream. 

It is not real, he said to himself while smiling sadly and kissed the boy's forehead one last time.

"Big brother?"

Prussia opened his eyes and saw an awake, healthy and concerned Germany standing beside his bed.

"Germany... Thank God."

He quickly got up and gave the boy a bone crushing hug while peppering kisses on his hair and face. Germany was equally surprised and embarrassed, he never liked that much affection but seeing Prussia shaken up that much, he hugged him back and welcomed his suffocating kisses.

Prussia, finally relaxed, cradled Germany's head to his chest. Germany mumbled something about being late for training but he didn't move as Prussia glanced out of the window. It was a beautiful, sunny day.


End file.
